Monster
by Biffy316
Summary: Una mujer yace inconsciente en un hospital en el campo. Un brillante detective debe apoyarse en sus amigos para resolver un caso personal. Y un monstruo, que ya no esta pero no ha sido olvidado, acecha de nuevo. Traducción de la historia de Coloradoandcolorado1.
1. Capitulo I

**MONSTER**

 **Capitulo I**

* * *

 **Disclaimer de Coloradoandcolorado1:**

No se pretende violar derechos de autor. Todo el crédito es para la genialidad de Sir Conan Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que un pálido sol se levantaba en el plano cielo de mitad de verano, una mujer no identificada luchaba por su vida en el segundo piso del Hospital de la Unión.

"Su presión sanguínea es de 90 sobre 60 y bajando," La Dra. Michelle Dreiser reportaba con prisa mientras el Dr. Geoffrey Schaeffer cuidadosamente removía la cobertura sobre la incisión de la paciente y examinaba su abdomen.

"Se esta volviendo rígida," él dijo.

Michelle dijo una mala palabra. "Aun tiene una hemorragia interna."

"Tenemos que abrirla de nuevo." Schaeffer volteo a ver a su jefa de enfermeras. "¿Alguna pista de quien es ella o su pariente mas cercano?"

"Hasta ahora nada," Adile Bahar respondió.

La paciente no había recuperado la conciencia desde que un chico de la localidad la encontró en Beckham Road y rápidamente la había llevado a la pequeña sala de emergencias la tarde del día anterior. Sin identificación o siquiera zapatos,la mujer de largo cabello castaño había sido admitida como "Jane Doe." Decidiendo que no estaba en condición de soportar el transporte a un hospital mas grande, Schaeffer y su equipo inmediatamente había realizado una cirugía de emergencia. La mañana había traído con ella signos de que sus heridas aun seguían abiertas.

"Bueno, no hay nada que hacer entonces. Adile, notifica al cuarto piso que vamos hacia allá. Y localiza a Freddie."

"Se encuentra en su descanso de guardia," Michelle dijo mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitacion. "Iré por él."

Mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos,Schaffer luchaba con el ya tan conocido rencor que siempre sentía cuando tenia que curar el resultado de crueldad inhumana. Él había decidido pasar los pocos años que le quedaban antes de su retiro en ese hospital porque se en encontraba en una tranquila esquina del mundo donde los peores casos que podía atender eran algunos huesos rotos o apendicitis. Nunca espero enfrentarse a heridas producidas por una palanca y botas con casquillo de acero. No de nuevo. No ahí.

"Sabes los ataques hacia mujeres siempre hacen que me enfurezca," respondiendo a la mirada interrogatoria de Adile. Ella asintió y lo ayudo con sus guantes esterilizados.

"¿Dr. Schaeffe?" Cansado pero con firmeza, Michelle espero por su mentor en la puerta del quirofano. Freddie Holcomb, por otro lado, ya estaba preparado y dentro de la sala, habiendo despertado tan rápidamente como un muñeco de una caja de sorpresa.

Decidido a no perder otra joven mujer ante violencia sin sentido, Schaeffer dijo. "Vamos."

* * *

"Se que Scotland Yard es relativamente incompetente, pero ¿No deberías al menos tratar de resolver el crimen antes de llamarme?"

Sally Donovan cerró bruscamente su cuaderno de notas y miro con desprecio al detective que se acercaba. Sherlock Holmes y su siempre presente compañero John Watson pasaron debajo de la cinta de escena del crimen que acordonaba las escaleras del Complejo de Oficinas Legacy, un nombre que sonaba adecuado para un edificio en una parte de Londres que a nadie le gustaba.

"Si las cosas se hicieran a mi manera, nunca te llamaríamos," ella dijo cortante.

"Si nunca me llamaran, ¿Como se resolverían los asesinatos en esta ciudad?" Sherlock dijo mientras pasaba junto a ella.

"¿Debes de ser tan idiota?" John preguntó.

"Si, a decir verdad debo serlo. Dos tal vez tres horas mas sin interrupciones y podría haber concluido con esa tediosa investigación - fue la hermana quien lo hizo, por cierto- y regresar mi atención al análisis Blackwell. Pero la policía necesitaba de su niñera."

"¿De cualquier forma por que tomaste el caso de seguridad?"

"Análisis de seguridad, John, análisis de seguridad. Adquiriré conocimientos de los sistemas de identificación de radio frecuencia mas avanzados del mundo actual."

"Como sea," John murmuró, aun tratando de despertar.

Los labios de Sherlock hicieron un gesto casi imperceptible. "Solo porque Susan te dejo no quiere decir que tengas que ser desagradable."

John prácticamente grito. "Por ultima vez, el nombre de mi novia es no Susan, ni Shannon o Sheryl. Es Sarah- Sarah Louise Mary Morstan. Ella no me dejo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que tomara una oportunidad de trabajo, y aun estamos juntos."

"Estará fuera del país por un año. Tal vez yo sea nuevo con este asunto de las relaciones, pero se que estar tan lejos no va a funcionar bien."

En la tercera puerta a la izquierda, el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade esperaba impaciente. "Si ustedes dos ya dejaron de discutir esta mañana, pueden unirse a nosotros."

Algunos rayos de sol pasaban por las persianas verticales haciendo un extraño patrón sobre el escritorio de caoba. Sentado detrás de el estaba un hombre de color, era de mediana edad y comenzaba a perder el cabello. Usaba gafas con lentes gruesas y su ropa provenía de una tienda de descuentos. No había nada interesante en el excepto por la mancha carmesí que atravesaba su pecho.

Sherlock comenzó a deducir. "La victima no estaba casada, era fumador compulsivo, y un jugador. Lo mataron hace no mas de dos un cargador en el piso pero ninguna computadora personal cerca, podemos concluir que el asesino la tomó. ¿La cámara de la victima también desapareció?"

"Encontramos el estuche vació de una cámara digital ," Lestrade dijo. "¿Como lo supiste?"

"El directorio del edificio localiza a Investigaciones August en esta oficina. Investigadores privados normalmente utilizan cámaras. Cualquiera que fuera su ultimo trabajo alguien no quería dejar ninguna pista al aire. Por lo que parece, el archivo físico también debe de haber desaparecido." Sherlock se agachó para revisar los contenido de archivero que estaba en el suelo.

"Probablemente un esposo infiel que no quería que su esposa tuviera fotos de su nueva novia y solicitara el divorcio," John especulo.

Sherlock se levanto de manera abrupta para encarar al Detective Inspector. "Tu mensaje de texto decía que este caso tenia una conexión personal conmigo, pero no conozco a este hombre."

"Tal vez no, pero has escuchado de él. Abrió esta encantadora oficina hace cuatro meses, se vio forzado a cerrar su agencia anterior porque estaba bajo nuestra investigación. Era Milverton y Asociados."

La expresión de Sherlock se volvió presumida. "¿Este es Charles Augustus Milverton? Me sorprende que les tomara tanto tiempo matarlo."

* * *

"Esponja."

"¿Puede ver la hemorragia?" Michelle pregunto.

"Aun no." La voz de Schaffer parecía tensa. "Succión."

"¡Ahí esta!" Freddie exclamó.

"Buen trabajo. Y aquí esta otra," Schaffer dijo al mismo tiempo que la alarma del monitor sonaba.

"El pulso esta disminuyendo. Terminen la cirugía," dijo el anestesiólogo.

Schaffer permaneció tranquilo. "Dreiser, trabaja en esa. Yo haré la otra. Hazlo rápido, ¿Esta bien?"

* * *

"Charles Agustus Milverton era un predador," Sherlock le dijo a John. "Opera bajo la fachada de un detective privado, pero encontraba cada detalle sucio de cualquier persona que estuviera investigando y también de sus clientes. Si descubría algo acerca de ellos, lo usaba para su propio beneficio."

"¿Chantaje?"

"En toda la expresión de la palabra," Sherlock respondió, observando la herida por donde entro la bala. "Fue un arma de poco calibre."

Frontandose la frente, John deseaba que hubieran conseguido una taza de café antes de llegar. "¿Por que sus victimas no reportaron a Milverton con las autoridades?"

"Porque la mayoría de los clientes de Charlie están, como se dice comúnmente, del lado equivocado de la ley," Lestrade dijo. "Seguro, de vez en cuando tenia clientes honestos, pero solo Dios podía ayudarlos si había esqueletos en sus armarios. Tenia una larga lista de enemigos, ¿No es así?"

"Quien haya tomado su computadora personal y su cámara puede ser un cliente que Milverton estaba chantajeando o puede ser alguien que estuviera siendo investigado," John murmuró.

"¿Lestrade, por que estoy aquí?" Sherlock dijo exasperado. "Que este mal viviente este muerto, aunque son buenas noticias, no requería que visitara personalmente la escena del crimen."

Lestrade dudó por un momento. "Tuve algunos encuentros con Charlie a través de los años. Era listo. Se que no solo tendría evidencias digitales o fí que estar aun mas seguro. Así que investigamos." El policía se dirigió a un oficial uniformado que sostenía una pila de sobres amarillos. "Encontramos esto en un compartimento debajo de su escritorio."

El sobre que le entregó a Sherlock estaba marcado con una letra "H" grande y gruesa. La calidad era ordinaria y podía venir de cualquier tienda de papelería. En la pestaña había una serie de números y letras, obviamente un código que Milverton había desarrollado para sus propósitos. Lentamente Sherlock saco una foto de 8 x 10 de baja calidad. Estaba desenfocada y tomada a distancia, pero claramente distingia su propia figura.

El detective levanto las cejas. "Parece que estoy llamando un taxi a las afueras de St. Barts."

"Es difícil saber cuando fue tomada," Lestrade dijo. "Claro, si usaras algo mas que ese abrigo…"

Sherlock ignoro el fallido intento de John por reprimir la risa y devolvió la foto. "Esto no me preocupa."

"No es por eso que te llame," Lestrade dijo en un tono grave. "Tiene que ver con una amistad que tenemos en común."

El policía le entregó a Sherlock un segundo sobre, idéntico al primero, incluso con la "H" en color negro. Sherlock lo sostuvo por un momento, notando que era mas pesado y el código diferente. Sacando varias fotos, el color desapareció de su ya de por si pálido rostro mientras observaba una imagen, y otra, y otra.

Sherlock arrojó las fotos al escritorio y rápidamente sacó su teléfono.

"¿Que sucede?" Acercándose para ver mejor, el doctor respiró con dificultad al reconocer a la adorable mujer de ojos grandes en la foto.

Molly llegando al hospital. Molly saliendo del 221 B de Baker Street. Molly comprando comestibles. Molly cerrando las cortinas de su habitación. Sherlock y Molly caminando lado a lado por la calle. Sherlock y Molly de pie y muy cerca afuera de Angelo's. Pero lo que sorprendió mas a John acerca de la ultima foto era la manera en que Sherlock tentativamente tomaba uno de los dedos de Molly en los suyos. Era la muestra de afecto publico mas grande que el detective asesor había hecho acerca de su relación con Molly, y hablaba volúmenes.

"¡Responde!" Sherlock gruñó en su teléfono mientras el reloj en la pared marcaba como los segundos pasaban.

"No entiendo," Lestrade le dijo a John. "¿Molly es solo su amiga, no?"

Finalmente, una ola de alivio cubrió a Sherlock y todos en la habitación pudieron sentirla. "¡Molly!" él gritó.

La sonrisa que había suavizado sus facciones desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Sherlock dejo caer su telefoneo móvil y salio corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Que pasa?" Lestrade preguntó, saliendo detrás de él.

John levantó el teléfono para escuchar a Mike Stamford, "¿Sherlock? ¿Estas ahí?"

"¿Mike?" John corrió por el pasillo. "Es JOhn Watson. ¿Por que tienes el teléfono de Molly?"

"Ayer no estuve aquí. Hoy a primera hora recibí un mensaje de Kramer diciendo que Molly no se había presentado. Pero cuando llegue aquí su bolso y su teléfono estaban en su escritorio." Mike hizo una pausa. "¿John que pasa? ¿Donde esta Molly?"

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora.-** _¡Felices fiestas a todos! espero que la estén pasando excelente. Bueno he aquí mi regalo de navidad para el fandom de Sherlock, la siguiente entrega de la saga de Coloradoandcolorado1 "Monster" espero les guste y sean pacientes mientras esperan cada capitulo de esta nueva aventura. No olviden que aunque no es una obligación los reviews y mensajes siempre son sumamente apreciados._

 _¡Que tengan una excelente mañana/tarde/noche!_

 ** _Biffy316_**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Mientras el auto de policía zigzagueaba entre el trafico, Greg Lestrade apretaba los puños.

"¡Lawson! ¿Sabes para que funciona el acelerador, verdad?"

En respuesta al ladrido del impaciente superior, Lawson pisó el acelerador a fondo. El Detective Inspector miraba con tanta intensidad a Lawson que parecía querer atravesarlo, como si eso de alguna forma lo hiciera conducir mas rápido.

Cuando se hizo su ultimo examen medico, el doctor le había dicho a Lestrade que debía reducir sus niveles de estrés o pronto desarrollaría una ulcera peptica. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Le habían dicho que eso le ayudaría a relajarse.

El doctor era un idiota.

Lestrade golpeó el asiento con su mano. "¿Por que ese estúpido bastardo no nos espero? De haber sabido que Sherlock y Molly estaban involucrados, hubiera ido directamente a asegurarme que ella estaba bien. No hubiera esperado a que ustedes dos llegaran.

"No es tu culpa," John dijo rápidamente. "Sherlock apenas se esta acostumbrando a decir la palabra _relación_ no hablemos de contarle al mundo que esta en una."

"¿Hace cuanto que ellos…?"

John observó el detective, recordando las miradas de aprecio que Lestrade le había dado a Molly en esa desastrosa fiesta de Navidad. "No hace mucho."

"¿Estas seguro que iba al hospital? Tal vez fue al departamento de Molly."

"No," John respondió con seguridad. "Él sabe que Mike Stamford tiene el bolso y el teléfono de Molly, eso significa que ella desapareció durante su turno de trabajo."

Golpeando sus dedos contra su rodilla, Lestrade comenzó a teorizar. "Creo que quien fuera que contrató a Charles le dio una foto de Sherlock para asegurarse de que vigilara al tonto correcto. Seguramente espió a Sherlock y Molly juntos. Y después ella se convirtió en el objetivo."

John dijo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar. "¿Por que?"

La expresión de Lestrade se obscureció. "Porque ella es la grieta en la armadura de Sherlock. Tiene tantos enemigos como Charlie. Si descubrieron que él tiene un punto débil…"

John se estremeció ante las implicaciones y rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto.

 **Molly desapareció. Venos en St. Barts.**

 **-John Watson**

La respuesta que recibió fue directa y decepcionante.

 **En Latvia. Regreso mañana. Aléjalo de las drogas.**

 **-M. Holmes**

John estaba seguro de que Sherlock no le había contado a su hermano acerca de Molly. Él también sabia que eso no quería decir que Mycroft no estuviera enterado de lo que sucedía.

En su otro bolsillo, el móvil de Sherlock vibró con la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

"Madre de…" él exclamo mientras lo leía.

"¿Ahora que?" Lestrade preguntó.

"Un mensaje de Stamford. Debemos de ir inmediatamente a la oficina de seguridad. El guardia esta apunto de golpear a Sherlock en el rostro."

* * *

La cirugía resultó mejor de lo que Schaffer pensó. Tan pronto como encontraron las hemorragias, los signos vitales de Jane se estabilizaron. Después de un tiempo pertinente de recuperación, fue trasladada a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

"¿Adile?" Michelle se sorprendió de ver a la jefa de enfermeras de pie junto a la cama de Jane mucho después de que su turno había terminado. "Creí que te habías ido."

Adile negó con la cabeza. "Solo tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa. Quería ver como seguía nuestra Jane."

"¿Quieres una taza de café?" Michelle dijo poniendo uno de sus rizos pelirrojos detrás de su oreja.

"Yo invito," dijo la mujer mayor y después de darle un vistazo al monitor de Jane, siguió a la doctora por el pasillo.

"Voy a cargar el mio con toneladas de azúcar y crema para disfrazar el horrible sabor." Las pecas en su nariz se arrugaban cuando ella sonreía.

Adile tomaba su café negro. "Es mejor que muchos que he probado."

"Así que,¿Conoces al Dr. Schaeffer desde hace mucho tiempo, verdad?" la joven doctora preguntó titubeando un poco.

"Mas de quince años."

"Las heridas de Jane lo afectaron mucho, ¿Verdad?"

Adile pensó muy bien su respuesta. " El Dr. Schaeffer ha sido voluntario para tratar victimas de guerra en todo el mundo. Ha visto cosas terribles."

Las dos mujeres caminaron casualmente por el pasillo que las llevaba a la habitación de Jane, "¿Donde ha estado?"

"Rwanda, Sudan, Chechenia, Serbia. Ahí es donde nos conocimos." Adile lanzó su vaso hacia el basurero y falló. Con una sonrisa tímida, se agachó para recogerla. "Jane probablemente trajo malas memorias para él. Muy malas memorias."

* * *

Corriendo por el pasillo principal del hospital, John no necesitó de indicaciones para llegar a la oficina de seguridad. Él reconoció una de las voces que se escuchaban discutiendo.

"¡Necesito ver la cinta del Martes!"

"¡No me interesa lo que digas, no pondré la cinta del Martes! ¡Es la grabación del Lunes en donde se ve a la Dra. Molly llegar al hospital. La revisé tres veces desde que el Dr. Stamford dijo que algo pasaba con la Doctora, y de nuevo, ella no salio de la morgue el Lunes por la tarde!"

"¡Y de nuevo, eres un idiota!"

John entró bruscamente por la puerta solo para encontrarse con Sherlock prácticamente sobre el guardia de seguridad de complexión pesada que parecía no querer ceder ante la presión del detective.

Lestrade rápidamente mostró su placa. "Sherlock, cállate. Y tu…"

"Tate, señor. Policía retirado de Yorkshire." El guardia aun fulminaba a Sherlock con la mirada.

"Tate, déjanos ver la cinta del Lunes, cuando dices que la Dra. Hooper llegó a trabajar," Lestrade le ordenó.

Exasperado, Sherlock comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. "He tratado de explicarle a este demente que necesitamos ver las grabaciones de ayer, no las del Lunes. Molly estaba aquí ayer."

"Sherlock, ella desapareció ayer," dijo Mike sentado en una silla cercana.

El detective hizo un gesto condescendiente. "Eso no es correcto. Molly estaba aquí ayer. John y yo pasamos a verla anoche después de que él insistiera en que teníamos que comer algo."

Negando con la cabeza, John dijo suavemente, "Eso no fue ayer. Fue el Lunes."

"¿Que?" Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"Hoy es Miércoles. Estuvimos aquí hace dos días," John respondió. "Le contaste a Molly acerca del asesinato en el que estabas trabajando y prometiste avisarle cuando lo resolvieras. Ella dijo que te enviaría un mensaje de texto despué estuviste todo el día en tu Palacio Mental. No la viste para nada."

Sherlock se tambaleo, su expresión una mascara de porcelana pero sus ojos azul verde estaban vivos con emociones. Lentamente tomó asiento en una silla junto a los monitores de seguridad. "¿Como no me di cuenta?"

Lestrade dio un paso al frente. "Corre la cinta."

Tate volvió a sentarse frente al teclado y proyecto un vídeo en blanco y negro. Molly apareció en la pantalla. Vestía pantalones kahki y un abrigo obscuro, ella buscaba en su bolsa de rayas una banda elástica para hacerse una cola de caballo alta antes de desaparecer de la grabación.

Tate adelantó el vídeo. En ninguna toma Molly apareció de nuevo. "Se los dije," él guardia murmuro en voz no muy baja.

"¿Hay alguna cámara en el pasillo por donde llevan los cuerpos la morgue?" John preguntó.

Tecleando algunos dígitos, Tate les mostró una toma de un lugar diferente pero con la misma fecha y hora. Cinco minutos después de que Molly entrara al laboratorio, un conserje salio de la morgue con un gran cubo de ropa sucia.

Sherlock se puso de pie rápidamente. "Detente. Regresa tres cuadros. ¿Vieron sus zapatos?"

Lestrade se inclinó para ver mejor. "Por Dios, tiene razón.¡El conserje esta usando mocasines!"

"No es un conserje," Sherlock dijo molesto. "Molly esta en ese cubo."

"Espera, Sherlock," Mike comenzó a decir. "Todos nuestros empleados tienen que usar su credencial para identificarse antes de entrar. Alguien no puede solo entrar y -"

"Entonces te sugiero que revises tu departamento de Recursos Humanos y busque si algún empleado de mantenimiento reportó su tarjeta como perdida."

"Guarden silencio ustedes cinta sigue corriendo," Lestrade les gritó mientras Lawson entraba a la habitación en silencio.

Usando ropa común de hospital, guantes, y la cabeza cubierta, el conserje camino por el pasillo y dio vuelta a la izquierda.

"Tenia que haber ido a la derecha para llegar a la lavandería," Tate dijo en voz baja.

El hombre apareció de nuevo ante la cámara llevando su carga y pasando junto algunos empleados del hospital que no le prestaron atención. Eventualmente salio por las puertas donde se recibían las entregas y subió el cubo de ropa a un vehículo que lo esperaba. Después de cerrar la puerta trasera, se subió al asiento del conductor y salio de ahí.

"Bien." Lestrade finalmente rompió el silencio. "Tate, encuentra que auto es el que se llevaron. También los registros de entrada de ayer en la mañana. Lawson, asegura el laboratorio como escena del crimen. Llamare por refuerzos y envía a Donovan al departamento de Charlie para que busquen pistas."

Mientras los hombres dejaban la oficina de seguridad, Sherlock volvió a proyectar la imagen de Molly caminando por el pasillo y delicadamente tocó la pantalla.

"¿Como no me di cuenta que no estaba?" dijo para el mismo.

John dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo incomodo. "Lestrade cree que quien sea que contrato a Milverton…"

"¿Lo hizo para encontrar una forma de llegar a mi? Es obvio." Sherlock colocó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. "La pregunta es quien y como. No seria alguien con las características de un genio criminal. Ese tipo de personas no se arriesgaría a utilizar un investigador privado de reputación dudosa, particularmente Milverton. No, este es un criminal común.

"Si secuestró a Molly para vengarse de mi, ya me habría enterado de que la tiene con él. Querría triunfar sobre mi. Si la secuestró para detener mi trabajo en el asesinato MacDonald, no tendría razón. Ya resolví ese caso. No, quiere mi atención." La expresión de Sherlock era vacante. "Cual sea su motivo este hombre mató a Milverton y removió toda evidencia. No esta dejando cabos sueltos."

 _Molly era un cabo suelto,_ John pensó e inmediatamente se arrepintió.Como si hubiera leído la mente de su amigo, los hombros de Sherlock cayeron de una manera poco característica en él.

"Revisé su bolso." Él miro el gran bolso con rayas en la mesa detrás de John. "No falta nada, solo Molly."

Sorprendido de escuchar a Sherlock resaltar lo obvio, John tristemente se dio cuenta de que esta vez su amigo esperaba que lo contradijera.

"¿Tienes mi teléfono? Sherlock preguntó detective rápidamente encontró el ultimo mensaje de Molly. "Ella me escribió el Lunes por la noche dice, 'Estoy pensando en ti'." Las vos de Sherlock era áspera. "Ni siquiera lo abrí."

"Estabas trabajando en el caso. En tu Palacio Mental." El intento de John por confortar a su amigo fue recibido con una mirada perdida. "Le escribí a Mycroft. Estará en Londres mañana."

Sherlock no respondió.En lugar de eso volteo su vista a la pantalla y se sentó inmóvil frente a la imagen congelada de Molly.

* * *

 _Si realmente quieres destruir a un hombre, despojalo de lo que mas necesita para vivir._

El hombre sentado en la esquina del café internet creía que esto era verdad incluso ates de comprobarlo en el campo de batalla. Una persona podía ser torturada casi hasta morir y aun así rehusarse a cooperar. ¿Pero que si tratábamos a uno de sus seres queridos con la misma violencia? Esa era una historia completamente diferente.

Es por eso que había contratado a Charlie Milverton - para encontrar cual era el punto débil de Sherlock Holmes, que era lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Charlie le había entregado los nombres de los pocos amigos de Sherlock, pero el hombre creía que el amor seria la llave para destrozar a Sherlock Holmes. Primero considero llevarse a la madre del detective hasta que supo que no se encontraba en el continente. Después estaba su hermano, pero Dios mio; seria mas fácil raptar a la reina antes que a Mycroft Holmes.

Y la respuesta perfecta estaba frente a sus ojos: Molly Hooper. Casi no reconoció las señales de romance entre la pareja, pero Charlie asumió que estaban juntos.

Fue muy fácil seguir a algunos empleados de mantenimiento al bar. Después de invitarles algunas rondas, él robó una de las llaves de uno de sus nuevos amigos y salio por la parte de atrás del establecimiento. Una vez en el hospital, rápidamente encontró un uniforme,y se dirigió directo a la morgue.

El hombre cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Fue después de que raptó a Molly Hooper que todo comenzó a salir terriblemente mal.

Todo lo que tenia que hacer era mantenerla en la cabaña hasta que fuera seguro, después la dejaría ir, sin dañarla. No tenia razón para herirla. Molly no lo vio cuando la atacó por detrás en St. Barts, se aseguró de llevar una mascara de esquiador siempre que ella estaba consciente. Nunca podría identificarlo.

Si tan solo no se hubiera soltado. Si solo no hubiera peleado.

No quería hacerlo. Pero cuando empezó a patear y golpear, era como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido y de repente se transporto años atrás a un mundo de distancia. Después una barra de metal apareció en su mano y comenzó a usarla. Cuando su furia se controlo, él se sentía enfermo. ¿Como había regresado tan fácilmente a la persona que había tratado de olvidar?

 _Ella lo había provocado,_ pensó repetidamente.

Había conducido sin rumbo por millas antes de dejarla al lado de la había nada con que identificarla y nada la relacionaba con él. Mientras conducía de regreso a la cabaña, aun creía que todo iría conforme al plan, en ese momento Charlie llamó y le dijo en ese tono lento tan particular que había descubierto informacion interesante acerca de su pasado,¿No seria una pena que todos esos detalles se hicieran públicos?

El hombre aceptó pagar la obscena suma de dinero que Charlie demandó. Él dijo que se encontraría con él a la mitad de la noche. _Si, Charlie. Por supuesto Charlie._ Habría aceptado cualquier cosa. Ya había decidido que lo mataría.

Al terminar de leer los encabezados, el hombre cerró la computadora portátil. No había nada en las noticias londinenses acerca de la desaparición de la Dra. Hooper.Él hombre se rascó su abundante barba. Tal vez Mycroft Holmes estaba moviendo los hilos para que la noticia no llegara a los tabloides. Tampoco había reportes de cuerpos encontrados.

 _Quizas aun no la encontraban,_ pensó felizmente.

Si ese era el caso, podía retomar su cuidadosamente construida vida, y nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

* * *

Adile se aferró a la pequeña mano de Jane, fría entre su calidez maternal. Sabia que no podía ayudar mas a su paciente medicamente hablando, pero podía trabajar en encontrar su verdadera identidad.

"Pobre corderita. Pobre corderita perdida," Adile le dijo suavemente. "¿Quien eres? ¿No tienes familia? ¿No hay nadie que te extrañe en este momento?"

* * *

 _ **N/T:**_ ¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En otras noticias estoy considerando traducir una historia centrada en la pareja de Mycroft y Anthea (mi favorita después de Molly y Sherlock) y considerando que no hay muchos fanfics sobre ellos, pues veremos que pasa, ¿Ustedes que opinan?.Una vez mas les agradezco el tiempo que invierten leyendo esta historia y especialmente a quienes dejan reviews ya que me motivan a seguir con estas historias.

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

 ** _Biffy316_**


End file.
